La vie est belle
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Xover. Contient trois OCs et des tas de personnages 8D Quand Komui a l'idée de regarder un film de Noël au nouvel an, et qu'il en parle à Oscar... Voilà c'que ça donne.


Yosh, un OS pour le nouvel an \o/ je l'ai fini à temps~ Mais il m'a fallu supprimer quelques trucs. A la base, il y avait aussi Nezumi et Shion de No. 6, mais j'ai décidé de les enlever.

Bref, Crossover D. Gray-man/Pandora Hearts, quelques OCs.

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les persos de Pandora Hearts sont à Jun Mochizuki, ceux de DGM sont à Katsura Hoshino, et Merry, Cassie et Morgane m'appartiennent. Ah, et le film "La vie est belle" est pas à moi. Je vais pas le résumer, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, je vais juste préciser que MERDE IL EST SUPER TRISTE TT^TT mais bon y s'finit bien. Perso à chaque fois que je le regarde je chiale *dit ça mais l'a pas vu depuis des années* et c'est un film de Nowel, mais y'a pas vraiment de films sur le nouvel an si ?

Couples : principalement du Merry/Elliot, du Kanda/Morgane, du léger Cassie/Leo, Oz/Alice, Break/Sharon, Allen/Lenalee. Mais juste parce qu'ils dansent ensemble. Alors que les deux premiers c'est plus dit. Enfin surtout le premier. Et euh, ouais, Lavi danse avec Echo, et alors ? 8D

Bref. Bis. j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai mis plus de description pour les putains de persos qu'ont connait déjà xDDD

* * *

><p><strong><em>~La vie est belle~<em>**

Cette histoire se passe dans un grand jardin. Dans ce grand jardin, des chaises. Et des gens aussi. Une foule de personnes. Et dans cette foule, des têtes blondes, brunes, plus rarement rousses, et…blanches ?

Oui, effectivement, deux touffes blanches ressortaient du lot.

Mais présentons donc ces personnes.

Nous pouvions voir, alors… Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, portant un bandana, dont l'unique œil vert brillait de malice. L'autre était dissimulé par un cache œil. A ses côtés, un jeune homme, brun, aux cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux étaient couverts d'encombrantes lunettes rondes. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Leurs noms ? Lavi Bookman pour le roux, aussi Bookman Jr, et l'autre était Leo.

Ensuite, non loin de ces deux-là, un jeune blondinet aux yeux tout aussi verts que Lavi et aux nombreux épis parlait à un homme plus âgé, d'environ trente ans, aux airs de vampire. Une mèche blanche contrastait avec ses autres cheveux, noirs. Son visage pâle arborait un air captivé, au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune ne prononçait la moindre parole. Oz Vessalius et Arystar Krory.

Poursuivons. Nous détaillerons les conversations plus tard. Près d'eux se trouvaient cette fois deux jeunes femmes, l'une ayant plus l'air d'une pré adolescente, l'autre ayant déjà au moins 25 ans. La première était blonde, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Elle semblait donner des conseils à la brune, dont l'air fatigué la faisait ressembler à un zombie. Sharon Rainsworth et Miranda Lotto.

Puis venaient un vieillard aux airs de panda dont les seuls cheveux se dressaient sur la tête en une espèce de couette et un minable d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, avec des mèches noires, dont les yeux d'ors brillaient. Ah c'était à cause des larmes. Bookman et Gilbert Nightray.

Puis, cette fois-ci, plus de deux personnes discutaient ensemble. En fait…ce n'était pas tout à fait une conversation. Un japonais aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en queue de cheval, et aux yeux bleu gris était retenu par une jeune blonde dont une mèche cachait en partie un œil bleu clair, et dont l'œil gauche était vert foncé. Devant, un blond (car il y en a beaucoup) aux yeux bleu et coiffé d'une manière étrange essayait de se détacher de l'emprise d'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Dans l'ordre : Kanda Yuu, Morgane Arce, Elliot Nightray et Merry Clowsday.

Nous avons bientôt fini, ne vous découragez pas. Un homme robuste et haut, presque chauve, et dont les yeux étaient plissés, parlait alors à un autre aux allures de clown, avec ses cheveux blancs et son seul œil visible, rouge. Apparemment, la poupée qu'il portait sur l'épaule participait aussi à la discussion.

Un autre garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés, une étrange cicatrice parcourant sa joue gauche, regardait trois jeunes filles, une gamine, et deux adolescentes, parler de tout et de rien. Des filles quoi. L'une avait les cheveux courts roux et de grands yeux noisette, une autre deux couettes hautes aux reflets verts et aux yeux violets, et la dernière, la plus petite, une crinière brune ornée de petites nattes discrètes, et des yeux de la même couleur que la précédente. Allen Walker, Cassandra Snowtie, Lenalee Lee et Alice.

Vous avez tenu jusqu'à la fin ? Quel courage ! Nous allons abréger ce qui semble plus important. Les deux premiers, Leo et Lavi, vous suivez ? Ils parlaient de livres. Oz donnait des conseils à Krory pour que ce dernier puisse se montrer plus sûr de lui, pour qu'il arrête de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Sharon parlait de charme féminin à Miranda, persuadée qu'elle pouvait se montrer très belle devant la personne qu'elle aimait. Gilbert et Bookman, eux, se plaignaient de la jeunesse de cette époque, toujours plus impolie. Kanda et Elliot, au caractère irascible trop similaires, s'étaient énervés dès que le Nightray avait pris le japonais pour une fille et que celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait une coupe bizarre. Morgane et Merry ont dû intervenir, pour séparer leurs « amoureux ». Marie et Break parlaient de leurs yeux. Le plus grand était totalement aveugle, et le clown le devenait, et posait de nombreuses questions à l'autrichien. Quant aux derniers, Allen attendait que Lenalee ait fini de comparer son tour de poitrine à celui de Cassie, pendant qu'Alice les observait, fascinée par ce qui s'appelait des « seins ».

Vous n'êtes pas morts ? Parfait, passons à la suite.

Tout ce petit monde attendait. Derrière eux, depuis un des nombreux balcons du manoir Nightray, Vincent et Echo, aidés d'Oscar, Komui, Reever et quelques autres scientifiques, venaient de finir de préparer le projecteur. Ils y insérèrent la bobine, et ce fut à Echo, relayée par les quelques uns des scientifiques, de tourner continuellement. A la vue de l'image apparaissant sur la grande toile disposée non loin des sièges, accrochée aux branches d'un arbre. Dieu sait combien de temps il aura fallu aux personnes qui l'ont placée là pour bien la mettre, droite, et la faire tenir. Les spectateurs s'installèrent, et se turent. On entendit juste des dernières insultes, du genre « efféminé », et « coupe à la con ». Des murmures commencèrent à parcourir le public, impatient. Et l'image se mit à bouger.

Le film commença.

Son nom ? « La vie est belle ».

Nous allons à présent effectuer un retour en arrière.

La semaine précédente, Komui avait proposé une séance cinéma pour la nouvelle année, Noël venant de passer. Les exorcistes étaient plutôt enthousiastes –hormis un certain kendoka, évidemment-, mais tous ne pouvaient pas venir. Il privilégia ainsi les plus efficaces. Et, n'étant pas nombreux, il n'en manquait qu'un : Chao-Ji, que personne ne regrettait vraiment. Il en parla à un ami, Oscar Vessalius, pour qu'il invite quelques personnes, lui aussi. Et comme ça, les personnes citées précédemment ont été conviées pour le visionnage.

Les spectateurs ne se sont rencontrés que le jour même, les exorcistes ne connaissant pas les « nobles » qu'ils allaient rejoindre dans leur habitat, ou du moins dans leur jardin, n'ayant rien à faire à l'intérieur. Malgré le froid, ils s'étaient tous bien couverts, et le fait de se retrouver tous leur suffisait. La soirée n'était pas non plus glaciale. Ils avaient droit à un hiver assez doux.

Lavi avait tout de suite été curieux de savoir ce que lisait Leo, en le voyant si sérieux. Il se trouvait que ce livre, le rouquin avait dû le compulser quelques jours auparavant. Ainsi, ils se mirent à parler de tous les bouquins qu'ils connaissaient, se conseillant des titres. Les autres se mirent à parler un peu moins vite, attendant déjà d'être présentés. C'est pour cela que lorsque Komui désigna Kanda et le nomma, alors que celui-ci lançait un de ses regards méprisants, Elliot avait lâché :

-Qui est cette fille ? Elle sait à qui elle lance ce genre de regard au moins ?

Le japonais avait réagi au quart de tour :

-Je suis un mec, enfoiré !

La dispute avait commencé de cette manière.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'enfoiré ? Et puis tu as vu comment tu es coiffé aussi ?

-Tu peux parler !

Morgane avait dû bloquer le kendoka, en le retenant à l'aide de ses bras renforcés par son innocence. Merry avait attrapé ceux d'Elliot, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le brun. Les autres préférant ne pas s'en mêler, avaient alors commencé à parler. Lenalee fut attirée par le bonnet supérieur de la jeune rousse. Elle eut un air jaloux, et décida d'engager la conversation.

Nous y voilà donc. Reprenons là où nous en étions.

Le film passa. Au début, les spectateurs restaient indifférents. Et au fur et à mesure, les visages prenaient des airs tristes, attendris, un peu moins durs –vous savez de qui je parle- et les larmes firent leurs apparitions. A la fin du film, tous étaient en train de pleurer. Bon, tous…

Lavi pleurait comme une femmelette. Leo laissait couler de discrètes larmes derrière ses binocles. Lenalee sanglotait, Cassie aussi, Komui aussi, Krory aussi, Miranda aussi, Sharon aussi, Gil aussi… Allen ne retenait pas ses larmes, Morgane, pour une fois, non plus, Merry non plus, Oz non plus… Break avait laissé rouler quelques larmes mais les essuyait le plus vite possible, avant que quiconque ne le remarque, ainsi qu'Elliot et Vincent, Marie, n'ayant qu'entendu les paroles, était ému, Bookman était le seul qui semblait se retenir, de peur de paraître sensible. Echo, restée à tourner, avait vu le film, et son air impassible avait l'air plutôt attendri. Alice n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris, mais en voyant tous les autres, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre un air attristé. Oscar avait fondu en larmes. Et enfin, le grand Yuu Kanda, cachait son visage derrière sa main, et s'était retourné.

Le lapin borgne, le visage trempé, le nez coulant, vint le secouer et lui dire :

-Aaaah c'était trop triste, n'est-ce pas, Yuu ? …Euh, Yuu ?

Un reniflement se fit entendre. Le roux dégagea tant bien que mal la main du japonais, et s'aperçut que ce dernier…

…Pleurait plus que quiconque. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et son air enfantin donnait envie de le serrer très fort, de lui faire un gros câlin. Très vite, ce visage laissa place à un air renfrogné et gêné, et Yuu détourna la tête. Tous ceux le connaissant et l'ayant aperçu, c'est-à-dire presque tous les exorcistes et quelques scientifiques, restèrent bouche-bée, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Ils se reprirent assez rapidement, devant le regard de tueur que leur lança Kanda, après avoir effacé toute preuve. Minuit sonna. Les cloches du palais retentirent. Une explosion de couleurs se manifesta dans le ciel. Des feux d'artifice étaient lancés pour la nouvelle année. Tout le monde se leva, et ils admirèrent les lumières. Ils crièrent tous « Bonne année », joyeux. Le son de la musique venant du grand bâtiment parvint aux oreilles de tous -apparemment Oscar était remonté-, et ils se mirent à danser. Oz invita Alice, Sharon proposa sa main à Break –et non pas l'inverse-, Allen demanda timidement à Lenalee si elle voulait bien, Miranda, suivant les conseils de la contractante légale, alla faire le premier pas et s'avança vers Marie, Lavi dansa avec Echo, qui venait de descendre, et qui avait accepté la demande du roux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, Bookman resta de côté, Vincent prit Gil de force, Komui failli tuer Allen, Krory, lui, discuta avec Reever, ou plutôt l'écouta se plaindre sur le temps que son supérieur prenait pour organiser des évènements de ce genre au lieu de travailler...

Morgane prit la main de Kanda, et resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Rougissant légèrement, il fit de même, et reporta son attention sur le spectacle aérien, avant de se faire entraîner par la jeune blonde qui le fit presque tomber. Cassie s'empara du bras de Leo, et Merry, des lèvres d'Elliot. Juste pendant une ou deux petites secondes. Puis elle le regarda, souriant légèrement, un peu rouge. Il fronça les sourcils, et se rendit compte du geste de la jeune fille. Son visage devint écarlate, puis il se retourna vers son valet, le suppliant du regard, alors que celui-ci le regardait du coin de l'œil, amusé, comme pour dire « laisse-la faire », avant de continuer à danser avec la rousse. Le blond, hésitant, et gêné, tendit la main vers son « amie ». Main qu'elle prit, ravie. Elliot laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, et ça, Merry ne le manqua pas.

Sous les lumières des feux d'artifices, quelques couples se formèrent, le premier jour du nouvel an. Mais seulement quelques uns, hein.

« La vie est belle, très chers. Profitez-en. »

Bonne année à vous tous !

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une très bonne année à tout le monde~<p> 


End file.
